


like the sun came out

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: It must happen during the Stanley Cup locker room celebration. Sid walks in, and sweeps the Cup up over his head amongst an eruption of champagne spray.Sid is so brilliantly, incandescently happy that he doesn’t even notice that not all the joy he feels is his own.anonymous asked:#1 (soulmates) sidgeno for the prompting thing!!!





	like the sun came out

It must happen during the Stanley Cup locker room celebration. Sid walks in, and sweeps the Cup up over his head amongst an eruption of champagne spray. His primal yell of ecstatic joy is lost in the tumult of his team’s celebration.

At one point, Cup passed off to someone else, Sid finds himself and Geno shouting incoherently into each other’s scruffy faces, clutching at each other’s booze-soaked shirts.

Sid is so brilliantly, incandescently happy that he doesn’t even notice that not all the joy he feels is his own.

He still doesn’t notice during the jubilantly drunk plane ride home, and the even drunker pool party at Mario’s. He doesn’t notice until he’s sprawled in a lounge chair, watching the first hint of morning beginning to lighten the sky. He flops his head over to look at Geno, draped over the chair next to his.

Geno is already looking back. As Sid smiles at him, Sid is hit with a wave of fondness so strong it leaves him breathless.

“Shit,” Sid whispers, as Geno’s mouth drops open, shock echoing back and forth between them in the feedback loop of a nascent soulbond.

 

* * *

 

Of the two of them, Sid is the more tightly wound, the more prone to restless as opposed to explosive energy.

However, now he’s the one sitting frozen as Geno paces. Back and forth, with pauses to glance at Sid. Everytime he does, Sid feel spike of complicated wonder pierce the fog of worry he himself is feeling.

Geno. That’s Geno, on the other end of the invisible  _something_  that feels as if it’s anchored in his chest. That’s Geno, filled with so much concern and frustration and  _love_.

Holy fuck.

Sid can’t process. And  the longer he sits there the more the emotions he’s picking up from Geno become tinged with sadness. At first confused, then deep, so much so that Sid actually doubles over, gasping for air.

“Sid,” Geno exclaims, and he rushes over, hands reaching out but stopping short. The uncertainty makes tears prick at Sid’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, G,” Sid gasps. “I’m not— rejecting this, I swear I’m not.”

“Can, if want,” Geno says, as his entire being screams no.

Sid closes his eyes. “I’m just scared, G. I never thought I’d get something like this.” I’m scared I’m too fucked up for this, that nobody in their right mind would want this with me, he really wants to say. That I don’t deserve it. Deserve you.

Geno almost whimpers. “No, Sid. No. Stop.” He pulls Sid to his feet so that he can wrap his arms around him, pulling Sid’s head onto his shoulder, cupping the back of Sid’s head with one hand and stroking his back with the other. Calm bleeds through the bond.

“Can’t believe I’m so lucky, Sid,” Geno says, and Sid knows exactly how much he means it.

 

* * *

 

They see a bond specialist as soon as possible. She puts them through a series of tests, and asks a lot of questions that they can’t really answer, seeing as how the bond probably formed in the middle of a drunken haze of celebration.

“With the emotional groundwork that’s been laid over your long friendship and working relationship, and taking into account the level of emotional sensitivity you’re experiencing, this has the potential to settle into a Class III bond,” she informs them. “Maybe even Class II.” Sid can hardly believe it. Those types of bond are the stuff of fairytales and romance novels.

“However,” she continues. “To mature properly the bond has to be accepted, certain measures have to be taken. Or, you can work towards dissolving it. It’s up to you both.”

Sid looks over at Geno. He imagines it. Never being alone again, in his head. Geno and he tuned into the same frequency for the rest of their lives. It’s daunting, but he yearns for it. Geno does too, hope blooming through the bond as he feels how much Sid wants to keep it. “I’m…tired of being lonely,” Sid says. And I’ve been in love with you for years, he doesn’t. Geno understands him anyway.

“We keep,” Geno says, eyes never leaving Sid’s face. “Tell us what to do.”

 

* * *

 

They’re in the bond specialist’s office for what feels like forever. Sid’s exhausted and has a tension headache just beginning throb behind his temples. Geno makes a soft, sympathetic sound and reaches out, rubbing at Sid’s scalp with firm, practiced fingers. “Uh” Sid says, intelligently, and struggles to keep his eyes open in the wake of the dizzying relief of tension.

“Ah, that’s right, I almost forgot,” the bond specialist says. “Touch is very important. You’ll feel a lot of need for physical closeness. The more you partake in it, the faster the bond will solidify. You can decide what exactly that entails.”

Sid’s entire body lights up with heat as he can’t help but imagine what physical closeness with Geno might involve. Which—  _shit_. He cringes. He hasn’t exactly let on yet how much he wants, has always wanted Geno.

He look over at Geno and reaches for what he’s feeling.He gets—

Delight. Unbridled delight. And, impossibly—

“The  _fuck_ , G, really?  _Really_? Miss Congeniality?”

The specialist raises her eyebrows. “Well, congratulations. Welcome to a Class III bond.”

Geno grins brilliantly, still sending to Sid, clear as if the actual movie were playing aloud in the room:  _you want to kiiiss me… you want to huuug me… you want to loove me…_

_Yeah_ , Sid sends back.  _Yeah_.

 

* * *

 

It’s not telepathy, not exactly. Like speaking loud enough for someone to hear, you need to project. The part that has Sid floored the most, aside from, just, everything about being Class III bonded to Geno, is the clarity. A soulbond doesn’t mean Sid can magically understand Russian, but Geno’s English is fluid and and confident in his head in a way it isn’t when he speaks out loud. And even when what Sid is getting isn’t in English, the emotional context usually makes the meaning understandable.

“You should…teach me some Russian…” Sid sighs, as Geno presses open-mouthed kisses to his neck. He’s never been able to wrap his tongue around Russian properly, but he can probably manage to  _think_  it.   

_Brain make it all Canadian-flavored anyway_ ,  Geno thinks, smiling into Sid’s skin.  _ **I’ll**  give you something Russian to wrap your tongue around._

“Asshole,” Sid tells him, as the warmth filling his chest belies his words.

_Я люблю тебя,_ Geno sends him.

Sid knows that one. 

_Love you too,_  he replies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Title is from "Start of Time" by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
